Aurora's Passenger Train Car
Aurora's Passenger Train Car is a railroad car that appears in Metro Exodus and later becomes permanent part of the train pulled by the Aurora. Overview The passenger train car is first mentioned at Volga. It is stated that it was once a part of the train that brought Katya and Nastya to Volga, but these two, along with other passengers from the same train, were taken by the Church of the Water Tsar and the train carriage was later captured by Bandits, who incorporated it into their hideout at the marshalling yard. The train car is later stolen by Artyom, who uses Krest's railcar to pull it from their base to the Aurora in order to provide better accomodation for the crew and to allow Katya, Nastya and Krest to join them. Since then, the carriage is permanently connected to the Aurora, and as the locomotive's rear section is probably made from a cut-down section of a similar train car, it is possible to cross between the two vehicles using the standard passageways located at the end of the carriages. The carriage is most prominently featured in the intermission levels set solely onboard Aurora. Many dialogues can be heard between the story's protagonists and some important events, like Stepan and Katya's wedding, also take place onboard the carriage. Artyom and Anna get their own compartment, where Artyom's diary, containing information about important encountered characters, mutants, locations, weapons and pieces of equipment can be viewed. Tokarev later moves his workbench from the engine into the carriage, as much more space is available for him there. The player can use the workbench to customize their weapons and suit, to craft ammo and consumables, or to swap out their weapons for any weapon that has been picked up throughout the course of the game. Appearance The train car seems to be based on a standard ex-Soviet long-distance passenger carriage, which serve on the Trans-Siberian Railway and similar long-distance railroads (however, its color scheme suggests it used to belong to Ukrainian Railways). It has several compartments with seats, convertible into bunkbeds, a minibar/kitchen section, a shower and a larger open space in the back where Tokarev builds his workstation. Some windows are missing glass and/or have iron bars instead, but overall, the carriage is in a very good condition. Later, various bags, boxes and barrels with supplies are mounted onto the exterior of the carriage to increase its carrying capacity. Related Achievements/Trophies Trivia *The word "экспресс", meaning "Express", is writen on the side of the carriage. Carriages with the same writing can be seen at Novosibirsk's train station, suggesting these carriages used to serve the same railway line/service. Gallery Long Distance Passenger Achievement.jpg|"Long distance passenger" achievement picture, awarded for bringing the carriage to the Aurora Aurora Carriage at Volga 2.jpg|The carriage, hooked behind Krest's railcar, at Volga Trans Siberian Passenger Car RL.jpg|Real-life long distance train car, similar to the one found in the game Concept Art Aurora - concept art 1.png|Dining room/bar section Aurora - concept art 2.png|Tokarev's workshop Aurora - concept art 3.png|Artyom and Anna's compartment Category:Vehicles